Haunt Me
by TheChemist20
Summary: A woman with no recollection of her past comes to Eric for help.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own True Blood or any of the characters. I do own Alexiana however.

Haunt Me : Chapter 1

She didn't know what she was; she just knew that there was something abnormal about her. That was obvious by the simple fact that she could see and speak with the dead. That right there was a clear indication there was something wrong with her. She'd finally come to terms with this and her life had been pretty much easier ever since. Before she'd spent most of her time in a fit of rage and denial, it was something that had slowly consumed her, eating at her until she cracked. When she had finally broken she completely went ballistic and tore apart a hotel room before she could calm herself.

That's when she had discovered that not only could she speak with the dead she could raise them. The first time she raised the dead it had scared the hell out of her but found fascinating at the same time. She could control them, they would do her bidding, and when she was done with them she could have them return back to their graves. However it took a lot out of her to do this, she was she could even muster the energy to stand back up.

She already knew there was more to the world than the average eye could see, it was obvious in everything around her. The vampires had come out of the coffin only a mere 7 years ago, they had been met with a lot of hate and people had not hesitated to revolt and attack them. The shifters had come out next; they had been met with a lot of hatred also but nowhere near as bad as the vampires. Either way she knew she wasn't any of those, she had nothing in common with them. She didn't shift during the full moon or at will nor did she have fangs or drink blood. She had yet to meet or hear of anyone with the same abilities as her; however she had learned of someone who could possibly be able to help her. She was skeptical but at this point she'd try anything.

She had no recollection of her past; she remembered her life after the age of 17. That was 5 years ago and she was still searching for any information she could find. Now at 22 she was ready to give up and almost had until she heard about Eric, a vampire sheriff of Area 5 in Louisiana, he was said to be more than a 1000 years old. If she couldn't learn anything from him, she'd give up she would have to come to terms with the fact it was pointless, that she was just an anomaly and there was nothing to learn.

That's how she came to find herself almost to Fangtasia, hoping to meet and speak with him if he would. She pulled in and parked, slowly removing herself from the car and stretching. Smoothing her skirt down around her thighs she arched her back trying to remove the kinks from driving for six hours. Six long hours but she and her meager belongings had made it with no problem. "ID?" A droll voice asked once she approached the door. She handed it over, nervously smoothing her hands over her skirt again.

"Well Ms. Alexiana enjoy your night." The blonde vamp smirked at her looking her body over with obvious pleasure. Alexiana smiled politely in response before slowly making her way past her, her heart thudded painfully in her chest when the blonde vampire took a deep breath as if sampling the air around her. "What are you?" She rasped her eyes dark and wide with astonishment. "Um…. I'll let you know when I know." Alexiana quickly replied before slipping through the doors. She couldn't let the fear consume her or she'd wuss out.

***Please review and let me know what you think, if I do get some reviews I'll put more up if people think it's actually good.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Pam looked after her with a confused look on her face. The woman was sinfully beautiful and smelled absolutely delicious to boot. Standing just over 5 feet tall with a shower of black hair, Pam had been shocked by the strange woman; shock was something Pam hadn't experienced in nearly a century. To say she was curious was an understatement. She had to keep an eye on this creature for it was quite obvious she was not human, at least not entirely human.

"Chow?" She called out.

"Yes?" He was at her side almost instantly.

"I need you to take my place; I have to look into something." She said before walking inside.

My nerves strummed with tension as I sat at the counter sipping the drink I just ordered. I could see Eric Northman sitting at his throne like I was told he would be. I scoffed at that, seriously a throne? What an arrogant ** and it showed in his expression. I glanced at him every now and then but looked away before he could catch me looking. I had a feeling he knew already, vampires were quite intelligent creatures, too intelligent if you ask me. His nostrils had flared when I had come within 10 feet of him, but I let him sit and wonder glancing around at those around him, trying to figure out where the smell was coming from.

I was trying to muster the courage to approach him but it was going to take another drink or two. I was so caught up in my own thoughts; I hadn't realized another vampire had sat down next to me.

"Do you smell that?" He had a light accent I couldn't place.

"Nope." I smiled politely at him standing to move away from him.

"You're lying," He leaned closer to me, a malicious smile on his face. "The smell is you, you smell absolutely appetizing." He grinned showing his fangs.

"Regardless where the smell is coming from, you won't be causing me any problems. I don't think you want to get in trouble and kicked out of here or whatever. In case you haven't noticed, we're being watched." I smirked totally willing to scream for help if need be.

I knew it was a bad idea to taunt a vampire, but I also knew vampires prided themselves on keeping their businesses totally legit and trouble free. With that being said I walked away from him and headed out the door. I would just come back another night and try and catch him while they were closing up.

I'd almost made it to my car when a figure appeared in front of me scaring the hell out of me. I stifled my scream nearly choking on it.

"Care to tell me what that was about back there little one?" He softly asked leaning against the car nearest him.

"I don't know." I whispered knowing he'd hear me regardless, what with vampire's excellent hearing and all.

"What do you mean you don't know? You know and you're going to tell me." He replied pushing off the car and slowly walking towards me. I stuttered before finally managing to spit out what I wanted to say.

"Look, I know I'm different. I know I smell different than ordinary humans. I don't know why. I came here tonight with the hopes you could perhaps enlighten me."

"And where would you get this grandiose idea?"

He had continued to walk towards me until I was backed into a car, his hands braced on both sides of me effectively trapping me against the car. He leaned close to me and inhaled my scent, his body shuddering with pleasure. I gulped before replying.

"Some witches in Tennessee, apparently your reputation precedes you Mr. Northman."

"And why would you need my help?" He asked his nose wrinkling in distaste.

"I need to know what I am; I need to know about me." I softly replied boldly meeting his gaze.

"Why in the hell should I help you? What do I get out of it?" He sneered finally backing away.

I almost backed down and told him never mind right then and there. I couldn't I'd come too far to just give up right now. And if he is the only one who can help me find even the slightest clue about myself I would swallow down my pride and my fear. I was more afraid of never finding out anything about myself than I was afraid of him. Right now he was doing a pretty good job of scaring me though.

"I would say out of the goodness of your heart but I think that would be very foolish of me." I folded my arms around myself as a way to put a barrier between him and I should he decide to invade my space again.

"Come with me, we're going to have a little talk, you and I." With that said he walked away from me towards a side door rather than the front entrance.

"Sit there." He commanded once we walked into what appeared to be his office. He gestured at a chair in the corner before walking out of the office.

I childishly stuck my tongue out at the closing door, before plopping onto the couch. What had I gotten myself into? My desperation to find anything out about myself had led me into the den of dragons, or rather the office of a vampire. I wonder which is safer. Somehow I think I would feel safer with dragons. I felt a sort of disgust at having to stoop down to the level of begging vampires to help me but I would do what I had to do and grin and bear it. I could take care of myself and knew full well they would underestimate me which I would take advantage of if need be.

I sat back to get more comfortable and wait for Eric to come back, just as I did so he reappeared followed with the blonde vampire from the front door close behind him. My eyes followed him as he sat behind the desk and look at me expectantly.

"Alright Ms…." His voice trailed off in question, I raised my eyebrows in amusement surprised it took him this long to ask.

"Alexiana, Alexiana Wilkinson." The female vampire replied staring at me with flirty smile on her face from where she was perched on the edge of his desk.

"Thank you Pam." He muttered glaring at her.

"Well…." I glanced over at Pam. "I wanna know what I am." I finished meeting his ice cold gaze.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to give me a bit more information than that." He said looking down at his desk and moving some papers around before looking back up at me.

"Um… Well… I can see the dead and I can speak with them." I replied leaving the whole being able to raise the dead part to myself, it just seemed right for now.

"Interesting…. Again I ask the question, why should I help you?" He asked leaning back in his chair looking totally relaxed but at the same time there was impatience lurking below the surface.

"Look obviously me coming to you was just a mistake, I'm just gonna leave now. Thank you for your time." I stood; I wasn't going to play games anymore. I would dig and dig until I came up with something or someone else. I needed to get out of here now; I didn't like how he was looking at me. I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he looked at me in interest, too much interest at that. I had my mind made up and started towards the door.

"Now wait a minute. I never said I wouldn't help you. I would just like to know what's in it for me." He grinned; I forced myself not to flinch under his unwavering stare. I looked away from him and uncomfortably pulled down my skirt.

I huffed with impatience and flopped back down none to gracefully on the couch. This was going to be a very long night.


End file.
